Quand le choixpeau prend des vacances
by Hotaru-no-kata
Summary: Vous êtes en première année, entrez à Poudlard... Et apprennez que Dumbledore et partit en vacance AVEC le Choixpeau ! heureusement que Hotaru et Reiina ont pensé à vous et engagé trois personnes pour vous répartir... QCM à la clé !


**QCM**

Bonjour à tous, le choixpeau magique ayant décidé de prendre des vacances, un QCM oral vous sera proposé pour votre répartition. Veuillez applaudir le professeur Rogue, Miss Lovegood, ainsi que Mr Black pour le travail qu'ils ont fourni à le mettre au point. Prenez vos plumes et commencez.

Question N° 1 : Vous trouvez une baguette magique par terre…

a) Vous allez voir Neville Londubat et lui rendez sa baguette.

b) Vous l'apportez chez Rusard au objets trouvés.

c) Vous demandez une Rançon.

d) Vous l'apportez à votre directeur de Maison.

Question N°2 : Vous rencontrez un troll dans les toilettes des filles…

a) Vous attaquez et vous devenez de la purée d'idiot.

b) Vous l'enfermais dans les toilettes des filles et l'oubliez.

c) Vous faites appel à votre intelligence et retournez à votre Salle Commune.

d) Vous rapportez à vos professeurs.

Question N°3 : Vous trouvez un serpent…

a) Vous en faite des gants de Quidditch.

b) Vous marchez dessus « sans faire exprès ».

c) Vous l'adoptez.

d) Vous le libérez dans la forêt Interdite où il se fera vite bouffer par des hippogriffes.

Question N°4 : Vos amis sont en danger…

a) Vous allez Stupidement les secourir.

b) Vous jouez de vos muscles.

c) Chacun sa merde.

d) Vous allez prévenir vos professeurs.

Question N°5 : un Griffondor et un Serpentard se battent en duel…

a) Vous vous jetez en plein dedans.

b) Vous prenez la défense du plus faible.

c) Vous asticotez le Griffondor pour le déconcentrer.

d) Vous observez alors que l'un de vos condisciple cour prévenir un professeur.

Question N°6 : Vous retrouvez votre professeur de Potion suspendu par les pieds en plein couloir avec un caleçon à cœur…

a) Vous vous foutez de Snivelus.

b) Vous « sécurisez la zone ».

c) Vous aidez votre huileux professeur.

d) Vous êtes choqués et allez prévenir **vos** professeurs.

Question N°7 : Vous trouvez un gros chien noir plein de puces…

a) Vous allez le planquer.

b) Vous essayez de lui apprendre des tours.

c) Vous allez chercher des détraqueurs.

d) Vous l'envoyez à la SPA ( apprenez que la Société Protectrice des Animaux stérilise et castre tous leurs pensionnaires ( Coup'coup ) )

Question N°8 : Vous trouvez que Snivelus à un sale nez…

a) Vous lui refaites le portrait.

b) Vous lui conseillez le dernier chirurgien esthétique.

c) Vous l'aimez comme ça.

d) Vous en parlez à votre professeur de métamorphose.

QUESTION N°9 : Vous découvrez ce sale clébard menotté à un lit par sa dernière conquête…MESDEMOISELLES VEUILLEZ CESSER DE BAVER SUR VOS COPIES !

a) Vous l'aidez en lui jurant de lui rappeler toute sa vie.

b) Vous prenez des photos que vous revendez à son fan club de groupies cérébralement atrophiées.

c) Vous en profitez pour lui foutre la honte de sa vie.

d) Vous rameutez toute les filles de la zone ( professeurs comprises )

Question N°10: Snivelus vous demande en mariage…

a) Vous tombez dans les pommes… ( même le légendaire courage des Griffondors ne peut rien face à ça )

b) Vous lui refaites le portrait que les Griffondor ont raté un peu plus haut.

c) Vous acceptez.

d) Vous lui dîtes que vous allez réfléchir et courrez en hurlant « PEDOPHILE » !

Auteurs (Reiina & Hotaru): Si vous vous avez une majorité de a):

Sirius: Vous êtes beaux, braves et courageux, vous êtes des GRIFFONDORS !

Severus: Vous êtes des crétins…

Luna: Vous faites et ensuite vous réfléchissez !

Hotaru : Vive les Griffi ! Vive les clebs !

Auteurs: Si vous avez une majorité de b):

Sirius: Vous avez de la mélasse à la place de la cervelle et des gros muscles…

Severus: Bref vous êtes comme les Griffondors…

Sirius: Mais euh, je ne te permet pas !

Luna: bref, vous êtes loyaux, vous êtes des POUFSOUFFLE !

Reiina: Si vous avez une majorité de c):

Severus: Vous appartenez à la noble Maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Sirius: Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes destiné à devenir un serpent gluant et visqueux !

Severus: Pov'crétin c'est la même chose ! Sale clébard !

Luna: Oh ! Un ronflak cornu !

Reiina : Vive Serpentard ! Vive les beaux, blonds, grands, attrapeurs de Serpentard ! ( Drago à moi ! bave)

Auteurs: et enfin, si vous avez une majorité de d):

Luna: vous êtes un Serdaigle, comme moi.

Sirius et Severus: Et bah on est pas dans la merde !

Auteurs: Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur un truc ces deux là…

By Hotaru & Reiina


End file.
